


Malice Magic

by LinnAnna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Fate & Destiny, Good and Evil, High Fantasy, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Multi, Saving People Hunting Things, Supernatural Elements, Witches, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnAnna/pseuds/LinnAnna
Summary: John and Mary Winchester never wanted this life for their sons, but the magic in the Qris Woods is a powerful draw to hunters and once you get a taste you can never stop. But the addiction is dangerous and has lead to Mary's death and John's disappearance.  It's been 4 years since John disappeared and Dean feels ready to head into the Woods to find him, but Sam fears they are taking on more than they can handle. After all there are all sorts of myth and legends about what really happens in those woods. With the aid of a young Lord named Castiel who was born in the forest and has been blessed with magic, Dean hopes he can find his father and learn the truth about his mother's death.





	Malice Magic

The water it in the bucket slowly turned red, along with the rag he ran along his hands cleaning the blood off of them. John Winchester counted his blessings that for once it wasn’t his blood. He pried closely at his hands, trying to see if he missed a spot. It was hard to tell in the dark if he had gotten all the blood off but he dare not light a candle, less he walk the boys up and it already took Sam long enough to fall asleep. They very thought of it racked his soul with guilt but he had to shake that thought from his head and finish cleaning up so he could crawl into his own bed and try and get a few hours of sleep before the sun rise.

John dried his hand on his pants and took the bucket, tip toeing slowly to the front door so he could dump the bloody water out the window. This wasn’t what he wanted, waiting for the boys to fall asleep so he could sneak out and continue to kill the things that took his wife after he promise them he would stop and that they would make a honest living as a farmer… but he couldn’t.

Hunting was addictive, feeling the magic from the creatures being absorbed into his blood… The idea that one day he would avenge Mary… he couldn’t stop. Even if it was for the best, even if Dean and Sam begged him, John would not stop hunting. He just had to make sure they never caught on that he was still doing it.  
The door creaked open and John looked over his shoulder cringing at the noise, but lucky for him the boys didn’t stir. He let out a sigh and stepped outside, knowing full well he needed to pour the mixture away from the house, otherwise Dean might smell the blood… he had a nose for those sorts of things.

So he moved to the edge of their farm, where the tree line started for the Qris Woods. He swallowed and quickly poured out the bucket, keeping his eyes on the forest, peering into the darkness to watch for anything that might….

No… No he was getting paranoid. No creature was stupid enough to come this close to the edge of the woods, no creature would be stupid enough to try and come out of the Woods were they would be exposed to the harsh world outside the magic of the Woods. Hell he hated being outside the forest, he could almost feel the magic from within… feel the call of the woods.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, he turned and began to walk back up to the cottage when something stopped him. Did the wind just pick up? John turned back to the forest and swallowed, something in his stomach tighten. Why did it feel like something was… wrong?

“John?” A voice called out to him, a voice he had only ever heard in his dreams. “John?” No this was impossible. Mary… Marry was standing on the edge of the forest. But that was impossible she had been dead for ten years.

But there she was, bathed in moonlight, hair soft and golden, her dress white and flowing in the wind. He must have looked a mess compared to her, for she looked like a goddess.

She looked just like he remembered her.

“Mary?” He whispered, not even sure if she could hear him. He watched as her arms rose up as if she wanted him. How could she still want him… he couldn’t save her when she died.

“John, come to me. I have missed you… I still love you and I need you.” His wife called out to him and then there was that feeling of reality hitting him. No this had to be a trick, his boys were inside and they needed him more than his dead wife did…

“Mary I can’t… I… the boys.” The words felt suck in his throat, like it was closing up on him. His feet were taking steps towards the heavenly figure that his wife was, they had stopped listening to him because they were supposed to take him back to his sons. His sons… who he promised he would be there for. They were the reason he was supposed to stop hunting, the reason he was no longer going to go into the forest. Sam begged him… Dean… Dean didn’t really say much of anything. He was just like that.  
What was wrong with him that he would betray his sons for a woman that was dead and gone?

“Just for a moment? Please?” Mary said and John inhaled, for a moment… just for a moment. “John…” He watched as the dress slowly fell from his wife’s form. He was in awe of her body, of her curves and beauty. She really was the picture of beauty in that moment.

He couldn’t help but let his memories of her flood his senses. He remembered making love to her in the forest with magic coursing through their bodies after a hunt, the thrill of their young love, of almost getting caught since the act they were committing was forbidden.

His feet moved towards her, he could feel her present growing closer. John stepped into Mary’s arms and it was like he was home. He went to kiss her, John needed to kiss her. He ached for Mary, he had missed her so and being in the arms of his dead wife again was so powerful he felt like he could weep.

His hands ran up the sides of her hips over her breast and just as he was about to look his wife in the eyes, everything went black.

Inside the cottage, 14 year old Dean Winchester felt his stomach jump up into his throat as if something had tried to shove their hand inside his stomach. He gasped and sat straight up in bed, desperate to shake off the nausea.

Thought the window he could see the sun just coming up, to his left Sammy, still asleep in his own bed. But something was wrong; something was off about the cottage. Dad wasn’t there. Well maybe he was already out in the field working? He got up, searched the cottage. Nothing. He went out into the field and called for his dad. Nothing.  
Dean swallowed and looked over to the forest. He can’t remember how many times his dad told him to stay out of the forest and how many times Sam had asked that dad not go back. Sammy was stupid and he wasn’t stupid, they all knew it was dangerous, everyone knew it was dangerous. The whole village knew and yet their dad didn’t listen and now.

He walked down to the forest, just a bit closer than he ought to be and that’s when Dean found the bucket his dad kept by his bed. The bucket that caught Dean’s eye caused him to run back inside and shake Sammy awake.

“Dean? What’s wrong?” The 10 year old boy asked his older brother.

“Sammy… I think Dad went into the forest last night. And I think he’s missing in it.”

 


End file.
